


the human world

by planetundersiege



Series: 100 Fandom Challenge [15]
Category: Amphibia (Cartoon)
Genre: Amphibia - Freeform, Character Study, Dialogue, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Slice of Life, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24645295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: “Hey Anne, do you think I could ever come visit you in the human world?”
Relationships: Anne Boonchuy & Sprig Plantar
Series: 100 Fandom Challenge [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745629
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	the human world

“Hey Anne, do you think I could ever come visit you in the human world?” Sprig asked as he sat beside the human on the couch in the living room. The two best friends were home alone, Polly and Hop Pop being in town and taking care of the vegetable stand today, tomorrow it would be Anne and Sprig’s turn. And when they both were home alone, they began to think about the foreseeable future. She had stayed in Wartwood for months, and over this period, they had gotten closer than ever to find her a way home. If everything went well, she would be gone in another month.

It was great, really, until they started to think about what that  _ actually _ meant.

Anne would be gone, and Sprig and the rest of the Plantar family would stay behind. And who knew if they would ever be able to see each other again, after all, Anne had gotten there through a magic box. Who knew if she would ever be able to go back, if she would ever be able to meet up with her found family ever again?

She had talked a lot about the human world with Sprig the past couple of days, telling her friend about the good and the bad, the similar things, and the completely different ones, hoping he would like it.

She heard his question, and his let out a sigh of dread and unease.

“I really don’t know, but I hope so. You  _ are  _ my best friend after all, and I don’t want to lose you.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, even though you’re a slimy, taking frog person.”

“Says the unnaturally long,  _ warm blooded _ creature.”

“Heh, that’s a good one. But yeah, I really hope you can visit, because I think that you would really like it. But if you got there, we would have to give you the best disguise of all time, because you would then be a frog in a human world. We could give you like, a tiny trench coat and a large hat, and you could sleep in the guest room in my house.”

“That sounds amazing.”

“Yeah, let’s just hope it can happen.”


End file.
